Kiseki no Sedai (Band Ver)
by KiruRieRei10
Summary: Menerima 4 OC yang req paling cepat!/Kiseki no Sedai. Band J-Pop yang ketjeh di panggung,seperti pasien rehabilitasi RSJ di backstage. Miris. Sakura no Hanabi,band Jazz cewek yang berhasil membuat mereka terpesona dengan alunan musiknya yang lembut. Inilah kisah Kiseki no Sedai sebagai artis dan mendapatkan perhatian dari 6 teman satu sekolah mereka itu.


Kiseki no Sedai (Band. Ver)

C.K : PFT- maap,fict lain masih nanggung,udah bikin baru lagi. Ini juga ide dari Yume nih fict nya lolololol~~ Oh ya,saya nerima 4 OC orang yang review tercepat ya. Tolong cantumkan Nama OC,Jenis alat musik nya (ini bakal masuk 1 band sama Rie dan Yume,band nya Jazz),sama ciri-ciri. Oke? ;)

Disclaimer : Kurobas milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Kisedai manggung lagi, muter-muter di Jepang, entah kemana,mungkin manggung di hutan amazon juga pernah kali yak. Oh ya,bagi yang otaknya lagi gak bisa loading,Kisedai itu Band yang isinya cogan ( Yume: *muntah*, Rie : *fangirling*/no) yang walau pas manggung normal,dibelakang panggung,udah kayak pasien rehabilitasi di RSJ. Diperkirakan,mereka emang kabur dari RSJ.

"Uuh~ Bosan-ssu~ masa kita tiap hari gini-gini aja-ssu~? BOSAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!," Kise nangis gegulungan sampe kepalanya kejedot meja rias di back stage,Dan Kise gegar otak seketika,trus mati.

Gak deng,le becanda.

"Diam,Ryouta…kalau kau masih ingin mempertahankan rambut kuning –ngambang- mu itu…," Akashi udah mulai mengeluarkan guntingnya dan bersiap ngebotakin Kise. Kise maki nangis kejer dan nemplok ke Kurokocchi tertjintahnya,Aomine kena tendangan gak sengaja Kise dan bersiap nge-raep bocah cantik satu itu.

"Aka-chin…aku mau cake lagi…..udah abis nih…," Murasakibara nyaut dari belakang Akashi,kelima orang itu nengok ke Murasakibara. Di samping Murasakibara,terdapat 10 kotak bekas cake yang dia makan. Akashi mulai mengeluarkan aura killer plus plus andalannya,Aomine sama Kise facepalm,Midorima sama Kuroko bodo amat.

"Atsushi…kau…mau…bikin aku bangkrut…?," Akashi narik gunting nya lagi,eksis sungguh gunting itu dalam hidup Akashi. Murasakibara diem aja,tapi matanya menyiratkan kata-kata _'Aka-chin-tolong-kasih-aku-cake-lagi-nanti-aku-bagi-tinggi-badanku-deh'._ Melihat makna dari mata Murasakibara,Akashi langsung ngibrit nelepon delivery cake lagi.

"Aomine-kun…Kau tadi menghabiskan Vanilla Milkshake milikku ya? Padahal…padahal…PADAHAL….ITU KAN VANILLA MILKSHAKE TERAKHIR-KU BULAN INI!," Oh,thank you Vanilla Milkshake. Kau membuat Kuroko memilikki ekspresi lain selain datar. Aomine bersiul-siul riang gembira tralala sambil baca majalah Kise-chan ( Rie : FAHK YEAH! ,Yume : …fuck no)

"Tetsu,sekali-sekali,kurangilah jatah Vanilla Milkshake-mu itu….bulan ini baru tanggal 12 dan kau sudah menghabiskan 12 lusin Vanilla Milkshake…kau mau bunuh diri dengan cara overdosis Vanilla Milkshake?," ucap Aomine dan ngacak-ngacak rambut Kuroko. Midorima lagi bodo amat sambil semedi di pojokan. Mencoba masuk ke SEMEdimension,SEMEDI.

"Hei,hei~ minna~ tau gak? Ada satu band Jazz yang juga populer loh~ band cewek~ lagu mereka ketjeh maksimal-ssu! Mau denger gak? Mau gak? DAN KATANYA NANTI MEREKA SATU SEKOLAH SAMA KITA-SSU~!," Kise teriak-teriak sambil megang satu album CD dengan cover bertuliskan, "Sakura no Hanabi". Mereka semua menengok kea rah si kuningngambangberisik itu.

"Sakura…no…Hanabi? Band cewek yang terkenal dengan lagu Jazz mereka yang sudah go international? Hm…coba kau putar lagu mereka," perintah Akashi ke salah satu babu-nya yang cantik itu. Kise berseri-seri sambil menyetel lagu mereka. Suara biola,gitar,piano,flute,saksofon,dan gitar bass listrik menyatu dengan sempurna. Lagu yang dibawakan oleh band Jazz itu begitu menenangkan,tersirat kesenangan,ketenangan danrasa cinta pada musik yang mereka mainkan,mereka benar-benar menaruh segenap isi hati mereka dalam musik itu.

"Tadi Kise bilang anggota-anggota Sakura no Hanabi itu akan masuk sekolah kita? Masuk ke Music Academy?," tanya Midorima penasaran –atau kepo?- dan mengelap lucky itemnya,boneka Sakura Miku. Kise mengangguk semangat,tiba-tiba Momoi masuk ke ruangan mereka.

"MINNA! TAU GAK?! TAU GAK?! ADA ANGGOTA SAKURA NO HANABI LAGI MANGGUNG! DUET! DUET! LIAT YUK!," Momoi teriak-teriak sambil loncat-loncat. Kise yang paling pertama berdiri dan mengguncang-guncang kencang bahu Momoi.

"SAKURA NO HANABI?! SIAPA?! MEMBER YANG MANA?!," Kise ikutan teriak-teriak dengan muka horror. Aomine yang jaraknya paling dekat,hampir saja telinganya berdarah karena suara duo pink-kuning. "Itu loh! Rie yang main Biola,sama Yume yang main gitar!," ucap Momoi dengan muka semangat,Kiseki no Sedai yang lain mulai tertarik,dan akhirnya mereka keluar dari ruang ganti untuk nonton duet dari member Sakura no Hanabi.

"RIE! YUME!," Kise teriak-teriak sendiri pas sampe di bangku penonton,penuh beuh. Di panggung outdoor yang luas itu,terlihatlah dua cewek dengan rambut orange-ungu. Yang orange megang biola sambil cengengesan dan yang satu lagi duduk megang gitar sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Etto…maaf soal manggung dadakan..tadi,kami baru saja pulang dari acara wedding…dan ada yang menahan kami,lalu meminta kami untuk menggantikan artis yang tidak bisa manggung…Nah,karena anggota Sakura no Hanabi lainnya tidak disini,kami akan membawakan duet saja ya..hehe…," ucap gadis dengan rambut orange,anehnya,mata kanannya berwarna coklat gelap,sedangkan mata kirinya berwarna aquamarine. Tepuk tangan penonton riuh,dan saat sudah tenang,suara gitar perlahan terdengar,disusul dengan suara biola yang halus.

"_Kimi no tsuku tame iki _

_Fushigi na mahou mitai_

_Hajimari wo yasashiku_

_Nee sasayaite…_," suara dari gadis berambut ungu violet tersebut menggema lembut,lagu 'Secret Princess' yang mereka bawakan benar-benar indah,terkesan manis. Kuroko perlahan tersenyum mendengar suara kalem gadis itu.

"_Mayoi no yori hikaru ringo_

_Hitoku chikajireba_

_Doki doki tomaranaku naru._." suara si cewek berambut orange kali ini terdengar,lirik yang ia bawakan cocok dengan suaranya yang semangat. Akashi menyeringai kecil,suara yang semangat tapi imut,dan…er….manis.

"_Suteki kimi ga ESUKOOTO ni_

_Toki meku no SECRET PRINCESS_

_GARASU no kutsu niau kashira_

_Dijoubu odorou…_," bait ini mereka nyanyikan bersama. Wajah mereka tidak menyiratkan rasa lelah,padahal mereka baru saja selesai mentas di acara wedding. Mungkin,kecintaan mereka pada musiklah yang menghanyutkan rasa lelah mereka. Lagu itu mereka bawakan sampai selesai,tepuk tangan penonton riuh saat mereka turun panggung. Tak mau melewatkan kesempatan,Kise berlari turun dari bangku penonton dan meminta tanda tangan dari anggota Sakura no Hanabi itu.

"Etto….maaf..," ucap Kise pelan saat dia sampai di samping kedua anggota Sakura no Hanabi itu,Rie dan Yume. Mereka menoleh kearah Kise dan tersenyum. " Ya? Ada yang bisa kami bantu?," ucap Yume pelan dan Kise hampir meleleh dengan teriakan batin : "KAWAIIIII~~!".

"A-ano…aku boleh minta tanda tangan? D-dari kalian deh! Dua-duanya!," ucap Kise gelagapan sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas dan pena. Yume mengambil kertas itu dan melihat ke Rie,Rie mengangguk dan Yume segera membubuhkan tanda tagannya di kertas itu,lalu Rie menanda tangani kertas itu,tiba-tiba ia berhenti.

"Uh,maaf…namamu?," ucap Rie sambil tersenyum,ia tidak mengenali Kise Karena suasana Back Stage yang gelap dan Kise tidak memakai make-up nya. Kise kembali menjerit dalam hati yang berbunga-bunga lalu menjawab dengan semangat, "K-Kise desu! Kise Ryouta!," ucap Kise setengah berteriak. Rie langsung menyelesaikan tanda tangannya sambil menuliskan di bagian atas kertas itu. To : Kise Ryouta, From : Yume and Rie *gambar emoticon bunga sakura*.

"Silahkan…dan..kau ini Kise dari band J-Pop,Kiseki no Sedai kan? Boleh kami minta foto? Kami juga penggemar Kisedai loh!," ucap Rie sambil mengeluarkan kameranya. Kise dengan senang hati menerima tawaran itu,ia mengambil kertas itu dan segera berfoto bersama Rie dan Yume. Setelah berterima kasih,mereka berpisah dengan Kise masih berbunga-bunga. Kise kembali ke ruang ganti dimana anggota lainnya sudah ada disana dan ia segera memamerkan tanda tangan yang tadi ia dapat.

Kira-kira…bagaimana kalau mereka bertemu dengan seluruh member Sakura no Hanabi ya?

-TBC-

Maaf ya :p pairingnya udah jelas belom? AkaRie dan KuroYume?


End file.
